A Day at Degrassi
by booyahboy
Summary: On the one year anniversary of The Degrassi Massacre, Molly brings everyone back to life to kill them herself. It's sequel time! Read and review.
1. A Day at Degrassi

FYI: Suzie is so dumb. She made me write this stupid story. Anyway, she thinks Toby is soooooooooooo hot!!!!! From Degrassi, you know. (No, I'm just kidding, who would be so stupid!? Well, Kendra, but...) So that is why I'm writing this piece of shiooot.  
  
The Beginning: Suzie walked into Mr. Simpson's classroom. She was a very slutty girl so she was wearing a see-through bodysuit. She gave Mr. Simpson a lap dance and took her seat on Manny's lap. "I'm pregnant" screamed Manny. She puked all over Suzie. "Wow, I am such a slut," said Suzie "I made a girl pregnant!" "It was Craig you 'tard" shouted Manny. "I am no 'tard, I'm a slut!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Surprise Proposal: So then Sean proposed to Emma out of the blue. "Wait, we're broken up," said Emma. "And you're with Ellie and I'm with Chris now." "I don't care," said Sean. "I love you so much, I can't live without you!" "I love you to," said Emma, and they ran off to get married in Vegas. "Be back by dinner!" shouted Mr. Simpson after them.  
  
The First Deaths: Now back to Suzie. So Manny suddenly went into labor on the computer table. "Ohmigod!" said JT "The baby has two mommies!" So Manny smacked him upside the head and said "CRAIG IS THE FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!" "Like you could score Craig" were JT's dying words. "I couldn't score Craig" said Manny "What about you?" "Oh believe you me, many a time," said JT and he slumped on the floor, dead from the force of the blow. Liberty started crying so Mr. Simpson shot her. "Shut up, I can't stand sadness," he said.  
  
Filipino, Not Ghetto: Just then, the baby popped out and it was my other good friend, Ariel, who also forced me to write this stupid story. "Hey cutie" Ariel said to Toby. "Wow she gave birth to a teenage girl" said Toby "this is a total violation of all science-a teenage baby only in the womb for three minutes." "Oh shut up Toby" they all said. Manny stole Mr. Simpson's gun and aimed it at Toby but Suzie, who is as you know, "in love" with Toby, knocked it out of Manny's hands. "Oh no you didn't" said Manny. "OK, you're Filipino, not ghetto," said Suzie.  
  
Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead!: Just then, Craig burst in. "I heard that Manny gave birth, where's my baby" said Craig. "My baby" said Suzie. "Nah ah, ho" said Craig. "Shut up queen," said Manny. "Hey cutie" Ariel said to Craig. "Who the hell are you?" said Craig. "You're not on this show!" "I'm your baby," said Ariel. Just then, Craig spotted JT. "What happened!" screamed Craig. "Not my lover! Boo hoo." "I killed him," said Manny. "You bitch!" cried Craig and in a fit of passion killed Manny. Suddenly, balloons and streamers came down from the roof and everyone started to cheer. "Ding dong the witch is dead!" sang everyone. "Now, to be with my love, JT!" and Craig shot himself. There was even more cheering.  
  
The Body Count Rises: Then Ashley killed herself because she loved Craig. And Jimmy killed himself because he loved Ashley. And Hazel killed herself because she loved Jimmy. And Spinner killed himself because he always did what Jimmy did. And then Marco killed himself because he loved Spinner. And Dylan killed himself because he loved Marco. And Paige killed herself because she loved Dylan (as a brother) and Spinner (as a boyfriend, don't know why she would though). And Terri killed herself because she thought Paige was just the coolest person. And Rick killed himself because he was Terri's freaky stalker. And Ellie and Chris killed themselves because Sean and Emma were getting married in Vegas. And then Toby killed himself because he loved Kendra and Kendra was hardly even on the show anymore.  
  
The Gun Finally Stops Working: With no one else left, Kendra suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Wow, look at all the bodies" she said. She saw Mr. Simpson, in shock from all the suicide, was the only alive. "You did this didn't you, you bastard!" randomly screamed Kendra. "You killed my love Toby and the brother of the family who adopted me, Spinner, and all these other people who I don't even know cause I'm a year younger then everyone." With that, she took the gun and shot. But there were no bullets left. Of course the gun had already way over-lasted the number of bullets supposed to be in the gun and the gun decided to stop shooting unlimited bullets right before Kendra was to kill the supposed psycho teacher who was jealous and killed all his students.  
  
OOPS!: OOPS! I JUST REVEALED WHAT KENDRA WAS GONNA BEFORE SHE DID! SORRY, JUST ERASE THAT AND LET KENDRA SAY IT, NEXT!  
  
Evil Plan and the End of Degrassi: "You're a psycho teacher who was jealous of all your students so you killed them all, aren't you, Mr. S?" said Kendra. Mr. Simpson was about to defend himself, when suddenly, they heard a rumbling in the distance and the school blew up. They tried to scream, but it was too late. And Kendra died sure Mr. Simpson was the killer.  
  
Good Plan and a New Beginning: "Thank god" said this girl I know named Molly, who hates Degrassi, "now there won't be anymore Degrassi." "They had already all killed themselves, so don't congratulate yourself," said Ariel, Manny's teen baby, who randomly popped up in the story again. "Well, I killed two people and blew up the school, so it is the END OF DEGRASSI, Ha Ha Ha!" "Shut up bitch," said Suzie, the slut, also randomly popping up in the story again. "Oh, look who's coming, Sean and Emma," said Suzie. "What?" said Molly. "Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you, they were in Vegas getting married," said Ariel. "Yay, now there can be 'Degrassi: Sean and Emma', the best show ever, except 'Survivor' of course" I said popping into the story, also very randomly, but mostly cause I wanted to kill Molly. Then I pulled out the gun that everyone killed themselves with and shot Molly. Funny, it worked and she died. "What happened?" said Sean and Emma. You're getting your own show" I said, "it's a spin-off, so they killed off all the other characters." "Cool!" we all said.  
  
Fake Ad: 'Degrassi: Sean and Emma' premiering next week on The N, because there is no more 'Degrassi: The Next Generation' and The N needs something to fill the void.  
  
P.S. Hoochies vs. Sluts: "Hey cutie" Ariel said to Sean. "Stop flirting with everyone" Suzie said, "I'm the slut." "Can I be a hoocie then?" asked Ariel. "Sure" said Suzie. 


	2. Another Day at Degrassi

FYI: Molly never really died. (Guns these days! Such crap quality…) As soon as everyone left for the premiere of "Degrassi: SAE", "Degrassi: Sean and Emma" to all y'all idiots, Molly got up and went home to plan a new scheme. (Sorry to Molly since we are friends, but…you hate "Degrassi"! How could you hate the best Canadian teen soap set in 21st century Toronto ever? Tell me! Huh? Huh? Huh? That's what I thought…be-YOTCH!)

Another New Plan: Molly finally thought of a plan. She went to see a witch and paid her money HELLA (inside joke with Molly, who probably isn't reading this story…) to bring back to life all those killed in The Degrassi Massacre… so she could kill them all herself! "It's going to take me year to do this," said the witch. "I'll call you on the first anniversary of TDM, hokay? Hokay." "Whatever…witch!" replied an angry Molly. "Ouch," said the witch.

A Year Later: Sean and Emma were sitting at home enjoying their life when suddenly…a knock at the door! "Who could that be?" said Emma. "I don't know sweet-e?" replied Sean. "It's not a tree," said Emma. "Or a bee," said Sean. "Oh woe is me," cried Emma, "not knowing has filled me with mi-" A shrill, slutty voice interrupted Emma (what would she have said? Miracle? Mistake? Mime? The world may never know…) "Just shut the hell up both of you and answer the frickin' door!"

Surprise: Emma and Sean opened their door. "Oh f-in' hell, it's Manny," said Sean. "And Ellie…" said Emma. "In fact," said Sean," it's everyone who died in TDM!" "Wait, wait, wait," said Emma. "Hold up just one second…"

A Friggin' Recap: "JT, I thought Manny killed you because you were with Craig and then Mr. Simpson killed Liberty because she was all sad. And Craig, you killed yourself because your lover JT was dead and Manny because she's a stupid bitch. Then Ashley killed herself because she loved Craig. And Jimmy killed himself because he loved Ashley. And Hazel killed herself because she loved Jimmy. And Spinner killed himself because he always did what Jimmy did. And then Marco killed himself because he loved Spinner. And Dylan killed himself because he loved Marco. And Paige killed herself because she loved Dylan (as a brother) and Spinner (as a boyfriend, don't know why she would though). And Terri killed herself because she thought Paige was just the coolest person. And Rick killed himself because he was Terri's freaky stalker. And Ellie and Chris killed themselves because Sean and I were getting married in Vegas. And then Toby killed himself because he loved Kendra and Kendra was hardly even on the show anymore," finished Emma, totally out of breath.

Filipino, Not Ghetto: "Yeah, but somehow we miracurusly came back to life and now we here on yo doorstep cause we ain't got no otha' puh-lace to go…" said Manny. "Okay, Manny it's mircaulously and it's just place," said Emma. "And oh yeah" (all together now!) "you're Filipino, not ghetto!"

On to Save the Day: Since I loved Sean and Emma so much, and most of the other characters (except Craig (ugh!), Spinner (ugher!), and Manny (ughest!)) are pretty cool, I decided I needed to make an intervention and save the cast (well, if a certain few died, I wouldn't be heartbroken…). So suddenly, Suzie, Ariel, and I popped back into the story. We were going to be "superheroes" now!

Cue the Theme Song: _A psycho evil bitch named Molly/ is trying to kill the stars of Degrassi/ But not if it's up to Alexei/ Ariel the hoochie and Suzie!_

Guess Who's Back: "Well look who it is?" said Manny, as soon as she saw us. "It's that slut Suzie!" "Actually," said Suzie, "I'm not a slut anymore. I never _really_ was." "But I am!" shouted Ariel. "Oh yeah?" replied Manny. "I don't think so. I'm such a bigger slut!" "I've done it more times than I can count on one hand," said Ariel, "how about you?" "I've been pregnant!" said Manny. "That's nothing to be proud of," said Ariel.

Slut-Off: "Whatever, bitch!" responded Manny. "Whore!" said Ariel. "Bitch!" said Manny. "Hoochie!" said Ariel. "Bitch!" said Manny. "Wannabe ghetto ho!" said Ariel. "Uh…" said Manny, thinking really hard, before a light bulb went off over her head, "bitch!" "Oh my god," said Ariel," are you such a frickin' retarded skank-ass whore that the only insult you can come up with is bitch, you stupid ex-pregnant prostitute-for-no-money ho!" "OMG, that was hot!" said Manny. "Wanna make out?" "Ew, no!" said Ariel.

Suddenly…: Just then there was another knock at the door. Sean opened the door and standing there was Molly. "It's me…" she said. "Everyone, the psycho killer has arrived," I said. "I'm not psycho, I'm just a killer," replied Molly. "And just of fictional characters." "Whatever," said JT. "You're still a killer." So Molly shot him.

Everything Goes Awry: However, Molly wasn't as good a shooter as Mr. Simpson and the bullet hit Craig. So Ashley killed herself because she loved Craig. And Ellie and Chris killed themselves because Sean and Emma were still together. And then Ariel killed Manny so that she could win their feud. And Spinner killed himself because he loved Manny now. And Mr. Simpson killed Jay so he couldn't give Emma a STD. And then Suzie killed Kendra so that she couldn't be with Toby (because, you know, Suzie _loves_ Toby). And Toby killed himself because he loved Kendra. And Marco killed Dylan because he's a playa. And then Rick killed Mr. Simpson because he is a psycho killer…and because Mr. Simpson is annoying HELLA (shout out to Molly…again). And then Sean killed Rick to save everyone. And then I shouted "Everyone stop killing themselves, didn't anyone learn from the past?"

Things Fix Themselves: So everyone stopped killing themselves. "Okay," I said, "since I created 'Degrassi: Sean and Emma', here's how things are gonna go. Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Marco, Alex, JT, and Liberty, you can all be supporting characters on the show can I think that you're all pretty cool. Molly, you're going to The-N jail for hating 'Degrassi'. And Suzie, Ariel, we're going home."

Fake Ad: Next week, on a very special 'Degrassi: Sean and Emma', everyone comes back to life! And then they die again…because no one TV ever learns from their mistakes. But some stay alive and come back to the show. So watch! …Friday at 8 on The-N.

P.S. I Wanna Be a Slut: "Um, Ariel," said Suzie. "Yeah?" replied Ariel. "Will you teach me how to be a slut?"


End file.
